


The Garden

by walrusgrendel



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/F, Open Palm Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/pseuds/walrusgrendel





	The Garden

It was not the first time Lian saw her cry but, as with every time before, she desperately hoped it would be the last. The first time had been tears of frustration, glimpsed as she caught onto Wu’s planned strategy during their fight upon first meeting. The Spirit Monk had been forced to leap back suddenly and Lian had caught a glimpse of her take in a breath before launching back into the fray. 

The second time had been tears of relief, as they had both escaped the crumbling Lotus Assassin fortress and had lain on the grass of the Necropolis, catching their breath in shuddering gasp. Lian had been stunned to look over towards her companion and see that their cheeks were wet.

“We’re alive.” Wu had said, simply. There had been little time for anything else before they had returned to the flyer and set off towards what had seemed the final confrontation in the throne room.

The third time had been tears of joy as they were reunited in the courtyard of Dirge. Both had more than a few tears to shed that day. The impossible had been realised and her love had been returned against all odds. Even the army of Assassins and golems had not been enough to crush the happiness of their reunion, especially once it had become clear that they would make it through the day. 

Wu had been missing that morning. Lian had initially assumed she was training or wanted to take some time walking through the markets or the Scholar’s Garden in the city below them. Once it had become clear that the Marvellous Dragonfly had not left it’s space in one of the docking areas, Lian had guessed that Wu had simply wanted to spend some time exploring the palace and she had decided to leave her to it. It had only been a few days since Sun Li’s fall and Lian was kept more than busy preparing for her own coronation, as well as quelling concern that she would follow the same path as her father and uncle.

It was some surprise, then, that as she entered the Empress’ Garden in the centre of the palace she saw a figure sitting beneath the shadow of a peach tree. Wu’s normal armour had needed to be taken to be mended following her last fight but Lian had found a gown that was the right size for her- pale blue, with summer birds stitched into the sleeves and the hem, glittering gold and soaring upwards, giving the young woman the look as if she were wearing the sky itself. 

Lian approached her slowly, knowing that any sudden sound or movement would make her jump back, until she was within a distance to reach out and gently touch her shoulder. Wu froze, taking a second to get used to Lian’s silent presence as the princess slid to the ground beside her and wrapped her arm more securely around Wu’s waist. They sat in silence for a moment before Wu spoke.

“I didn’t think fruit trees could grow so high above the ground.”

Wu’s voice wavered, but Lian chose to follow her lead for the moment.

“My mother had the sapling brought here. I was told she spent an entire season making sure it would take to the soil and grow strong.” Lian smiled, “Somehow it made it through the drought.”

“What about the rest? It can’t all have survived.” Wu looked around at the flourishing flowers and trees that surrounded them.

“It didn’t,” Lian smiled softly, running her free hand through the grass by her side, “The whole garden was dead. I’ve spent every spring replanting it all.”

“You did all of this?” Wu turned to face her. They were sitting so close their lips could almost touch. Now Lian could clearly see the damp streaks on her face and the shadows under her eyes. 

“It felt wrong to let it all go. Besides, I needed a convenient hobby to explain why I had scratches on my hands, and blisters on my feet so often.”

Wu smiled in fond memory of the first time ‘Silk Fox’ had confronted her. 

“Can you stay here with me? Just for a little longer? I…I want to wait before I go back in there.” Wu’s voice was almost a whisper. In truth, Lian would like nothing more than to never walk into that throne room again. The sight of Wu falling, lifeless to the floor just as soon as they all thought their nightmare was over was burned into her mind.

“Of course.” Lian said, and held her closer. Another few tears slid from the corner of Wu’s eyes and she rested her brow against Lian’s. 

They sat side by side, half a breath apart, until the sun fell beneath those walls and any stranger walking in would not know which was the princess and which the monk. 


End file.
